The Grigori
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Amara thought she could destroy the Earth, turn it into whatever she wanted. She had not counted on one thing, The Watchers. All four Archangels are strong enough to hold her, but to destroy her, they need help. The Earth had always been protected and it is time someone called upon those protectors. It was time someone brought the Grigori into the fighting.
The two stood at report in front of the four archangels, It had been some time since they had been in report to these particular four, the last being that fateful day they had been banished. One was nursing what looked like an extensive injury, licking at the blood droplets as they slid down his face.

Gabriel made a face every time he did.

Next to him, his brother, bruised but fine, spoke out softly. Unlike it had been when they had first met after such a long time.

"We have done as you asked, they are safe, we're done, may we go now?"

Outside that door they knew that there was a group of children waiting for these two to return to tell them they could leave. But they were children, children forced to grow up on their own, separated from their siblings for past mistakes.

Michael, not needing the nudge Lucifer had given to his arm, shook his head.

Raphael was staring straight ahead at the large wound that the shorter one was pressing a hand to.

They only had eyes for the Prince and Morningstar, however, as only they could dismiss them once more. To say they were surprised when the Prince shook his head, exchanging quick looks with one another they looked back ahead with a new light of fear shining in their eyes.

They had done as asked.

Many were injured.

What had they done to be punished once more?

"No, stay, get your injured looked over, eat a warm meal, rest, do whatever it is you would like, but, stay."

The two stared ahead at their Prince, their eldest brother, completely at a lack for words as they had not expected this turn of events. They moved back when the Healer stood, moving around the table slowly, and coming to rest in front of the shorter boy.

They stared at each other for a long silence filled moment, before Raphael lifted a hand to gently curl around the back of the younger angels neck.

"Come, let me help you"

He turned them towards the door, intending to take him as well as the others to check them all over. It had been too long since they had had a check up. That ended now. With his brother no longer by his side, they did notice as his hand inched towards the dagger they knew he kept at his side. Lucifer was leaning back in his chair, staring straight at him. Eyes an ice blue in his calm state. Michael was at his side, staring straight at him as well, arms resting forward on the table.

Need he emphasize that, they were sitting side by side, and not harming one another.

Licking his lips nervously, he stretched his neck as he looked down for a moment.

"Please, we would rather just leave, be on our way, it was part of our deal, if someone must be punished once more then leave them be, take me, I will go"

This time Lucifer did lean forward. The muscles in his arms moving at he rested his arms on the table and leaned over it, still staring at the younger angel before them.

"Your request is understood, however, your not leaving right now and so it has been denied. You heard Michael, eat, rest, heal yourself, but you are to remain"

Speaking of the elder archangel, his eyes had narrowed slightly. He seemingly understood what he was saying even though he hadn't really said anything relevant.

"You think you are to be punished? We would not have you healed only to harm you once more."

The Prince stood from his chair much as Raphael had. Moving around the table as he made his way towards the nervous angel before them. At his standing, the other two left; Lucifer and Gabriel, stood as well.

"Even now, still trying to protect your siblings, Little One, a noble trait, but you have been punished long enough"

Lucifer was closing in on his right, Gabriel on his left, he was surrounded. The Morningstar finished up for the eldest, completing his sentence for him.

"Come home Danel"

It was not common for an angel of Danel's kind to be left speechless, but miracles do seem to happen in the most odd ways.

The Watchers, the Grigori, were finally invited back.

* * *

 _ **(A very long but adventurous 24 hours earlier)**_

 _0000 hours, Hidden Men of Letters Bunker._

"We should arm the Humans to fight her as well"

"Gabriel that is a horrible idea"

"No I agree with him on this one"

"Of course you would"

"What's that meant to mean Healer?"

"You know what it means!"

The three, one seraph and two hunters watched them bicker back and forth for a long time. They had thought that with having all four archangels with them, fighting Amara would be no issue, that strategy and weaponry and orders would be talked about.

However, life just really loved screwing them over, didn't it?

No, while they were strong enough to hold her for a short while, they needed someone to come in while she was down to take care of her for good, no mark, not this time, Lucifer refused. Gabriel argued that since they were the direct prey of this monster that they should be armed and made at the ready. Lucifer agreed with Gabriel, Michael not so much, and Raphael agreed with Michael.

"Then who do you suggest we call on than Brother, the number of brothers and sisters who refuse to answer our calls at their own expense, or how about the powerless ones still trapped down here after Metatron's little tantrum? How abo-"

Lucifer was cut off mid rant by two things; Michael clearing his throat, and Gabriel clear on punching him in the face. Memories of the youngest archangel being held as The Scribes prisoner was still fresh in all their minds, a thought that even made Lucifer grimace and shoot an apologetic glance in his direction.

They said nothing about the bruise quickly forming and the blood pouring from his nose, he deserved that one.

And he could heal it any moment he wanted.

Michael sighed heavily through his nose as he leaned back against one of the tables. The others all stood at attention in front of him, even Castiel stood up a tad straighter.

"I was thinking..The Grigori"

Now this was serious. Lucifer let out his own breath, Gabriel and Raphael exchanging looks behind his back. Sam and Dean looked confusedly over at Cas, but he simply shook his head. This was a touchy subject and not one he wanted to miss.

"They would e strong enough to destroy her, and they are not easily defeated"

They were like wolves in the sense that they moved in packs, or more, fought as a pack. When one was down another was always ready to jump in until the other was well enough again.

"That is true, they would be, if they listen to us"

Gabriel stepped forward, his eyes uncharacteristically serious. The Grigori were no joking matter, not after all that had been done to them.

"They may not respond to us, not that we can blame them, but the Winchesters can summon them, trap them in holy fire, at least summon Danel and Azazyl and the others would follow"

That had the two hunters pushing away from the table, they weren't doing anything unless they got some answers.

"Woah woah woah, we aren't doing anything unless someone fills us in"

Lucifer glared at the elder hunter, but Michael shoved him away before he could actually do anything he'd live to regret later. Gabriel rolled his eyes in exasperation as Lucifer moved and shoved Michael back, and even though they were both grinning as they did, it was still rather annoying considering they were meant to be eldest.

"The Grigori, also known as the Watchers. Sent down to Earth originally to watch over mankind, but-"

Raphael interrupted him, leaving their eldest brothers to silently watch their youngers to explain who the Grigori were.

"But were banished for all eternity for reasons that do not concern you."

Gabriel glared at him for the interruption, "They may not respond to our call, and while it is painful to ignore one of our summons, it is possible. We need them for this, and that being said, that's where you two come in"

"To summon them"

Once again Gabriel glared at him for interrupting him. But this time the Healer was not looking at him and therefore did not respond. His attention was once again back on their elder brothers. Michael and Lucifer, leaning against the table side by side, looked right back up at him.

"What is to stop them from simply lashing out when they get here and see us?"

"That's not a problem, we enhance their power but we can also take it back."

Castiel nodded his head, that made sense.

Michael shoved himself away from the table, "You two know where our Villa is, correct?"

They nodded as one.

"You will go there, we shall meet you, wait for us and see if you can attract the attention of any others"

The two younger archangels exchanged looks, nodded, and were gone. Lucifer clapped his hands together.

"Now, let's getting to some summoning"

* * *

That found them two hours later, a bowl of a concoction that smelled so bad that it was left unsaid as to what the ingredients were.

In the middle of the room were two circles drawn out with intricate details that none of the hunters had ever seen before, Castiel had told them that they were archangel holding sigils, drawn in Michael and Lucifer's blood, a golden liquid as it turned out.

That was something they didn't know.

Circles of holy fire were also placed around the circles, insurance they had said as they laid it out, this was not going to be a happy reunion.

The holy fire was lit before they summoned had even arrived, as said that the flames would react to the graces of the two angels being summoned and therefore aid them in knowing if and when they would respond.

They dropped a lit match into the bowl that had been placed in between the two circles, fire erupted from the contents. Michael and Lucifer both stepped back, still side by side, hands resting clasped behind their backs, their eyes straight forward.

The flames lightly licking the air from the holy fire shot up, exploding out as it engulfed almost everything, Michael kept them all untouched with a simple raised hand, huge plumes of flame licked at the air crackling and whipping about.

Inside the two circles the figures of two body's were slowly revealed. Golden eyes glared at them all, focusing on the two hunters after a long moment as if they knew it was them who had summoned them here. The flames slowly died down once more, until they were gentle wisps of light flickering against the floor.

"Danel, Azazyl, your presence has been requested"

Their attention snapped from the two humans to the two archangels, and if they didn't know any better they would have said that they heard to low growls. Michael and Lucifer both heard whatever it was and knew where it came from, they glared dangerously at the two within the circles.

"Well well well, the great and mighty Archangels need the lowly help of the Grigori"

"While we will refuse either way, amuse us, tell us what has been broken now"

The entire light fixture exploded at Michael's irritation. Sam and Dean were taking the two in, studying them in case this went south. Both were young, teenagers, each had some sort of weapon attached to their hips. They had learned quickly that looks could be deceiving however.

"Watch your tone Azazyl"

"Or _What_?"

The other one waved his threat away as if it were nothing more then steam.

"There is nothing you can _do_ that has not already been _done_ "

Lucifer stepped forward, placing a calming hand on Michael's shoulder as to keep him grounded to where he stood. They knew this wasn't going to be a cakewalk. They would be shocked if there wasn't some resentment here.

The two had balls to be pissing Michael Off, they'd give the two that. Then there was the fact that they stood there, looking as if this was more of an inconvenience for them than anything. Not frightened in the slightest of what might happen should they continue to push the wrong buttons.

"Auntie Amara has decided that she wants a family reunion of sorts"

The two in the circles exchanged looks, "And we should care _why_?"

Michael had enough, shoving away from his brother, glaring hard at the two younger angels in front of them.

"She will destroy our brothers and sisters! Have you no heart!"

Azazyl stepped forward enough that the flames lightly licking the floor shot up to keep him from moving any further. He grimaced as they licked at his arms and chest but otherwise seemed unbothered, even Lucifer grimaced at it and that was saying something.

"And I return to my previous question; why should we care? Let her destroy the ones who abandoned us, who turn their backs on us, we had done nothing"

"Do not play the victim, you all know what you had done"

"So what we made a _mistake_ , we aren't _perfect Michael_ and neither are you!"

Lucifer shoved Michael back before any violence could break out, for he knew it would. There was a deep burning grudge here and it was obvious.

"You dream of returning home, that is your deepest desire, if you allow her to destroy everything there will be no home for you to return to, this sentence you have been serving will have been for nothing"

There was silence for a long moment.

"What do you want us to do?"

* * *

 _0200 hours_

 _Private Ocean Front Villa_

"Do you think it worked?"

Gabriel looked up at his older brother, sparing him a glance before both spun out to look at the explosion that would have rocked the entire supernatural community to its core.

"I'd say yes"

* * *

 _0400_

 _Unknown Location_

Danel shoved the large door open to the warehouse they had taken refuge in. Weapons littered the floor, bodies illuminated by the sun light, and revealed when Azazyl flipped a large switch on the entire room was lit up.

Michael and Lucifer stopped dead in the doorway, taking in the group in the warehouse.

"What happened"

Danel sneered at him, the temporary truce weighing on his mind.

"The years haven't exactly been nice, some of those dear siblings we aren't meant to help save had taken matters into their own hands"

Castiel was bringing up the rear with Sam and Dean, the elder hunter looked over at their friend.

"Cas, what did he mean?"

"The Grigori used to be a force 200 strong"

And now there was little under 20 left. They were scattered around the room, some were sleeping on what looked like rags, others had blood simply flowing from somewhere on their bodies, and those who were able glared at them.

A girl, maybe fourteen, greasy hair tied back in a long ponytail walked closer to them. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was dragging a mace with her either.

"Saraknyal?"

She ignored them both as she turned to look at Danel.

"Why would you lead them here"

He glared at her, hard, "Do not question me"

She backed down almost immediately. Danel turned away from her, ignoring her presence. Azazyl brought up his side, clapping his hands to draw their attention.

"Alright, lets go, we have another mission"

"Everyone UP!"

Slowly but surely, they all came to stand. Moving across the floor with weapons that had never been seen before, some looked at the two Hunters curiously while others simply stared ahead. Danel pointed over at Michael.

"Everyone remember Mike-Dickle"

The afronted archangel elbowed Lucifer in the ribs as he covered his laugh behind an ill placed cough.

"His orders are my orders, Auntie Amara wants a family reunion, let's show her what happens to those who cross us and give her a warm welcome"

Some raised their fists or weapons above their heads, others cheered at the thought of fighting. Danel smiled wickedly at them all before turning back towards the archangels behind him.

"The Grigori are yours to command...Sir"

Danel knelt to one knee, Azazyl following a moment later, until slowly but surely they were all kneeling before the two Archangels.

Twenty of what was left of two-hundred of Earth's greatest warriors at their command.

* * *

 _0500_

 _Enroute to Villa_

They had left to Winchesters, with Castiel, at the bunker as they made their way to their beachfront Villa. Danel was silent, save for the quick whispers he shared with Azazyl next to him, the entire way to the Villa. Michael vowed to get to the bottom of that, later though, they had a mission to complete now.

Raphael and Gabriel were waiting for them when they arrived, even their eyes widened as they took in what was left of the mighty Grigori.

The injured left begrudgingly with Raphael so he could help them. Gabriel ushered the younger ones away with him, to find them better clothes to wear. Michael and Lucifer both stopped Danel and Azazyl before they could leave as well.

"Come, we want to see your fighting skills"

The two Grigoro grinned at one another, bumped fists, and walked side by side with their two they hated most.

To the training arena.

Lucifer ducked a blow from Azazyl, the youth quickly recovering to block a blow from his opponent. He was small, two short blades in either hands, he seemed to float with every swing and slash. Danel fell to a knee as Michael's sword swung over his head, slicing a single dark hair away, Azazyl used this to his advantage, kicking from his brothers back and catapulting himself at the Morningstar.

They had not noticed the growing crowd that had formed around them all, watching as the two strongest archangels took ends with the two strongest Grigori. Gabriel and Raphael returned with their charges, shocked once more at the Cupids and Cherubim that had gathered to watch.

Raphael pulled little Armers up into his lap as he took a seat on one of the benches. The youngest Grigori leaning back into his big brothers chest.

Lucifer saw him coming and dropped his sword to catch the flying teenager before he could crash into the arena wall. They fell with a loud yell, sprawled out on the ground, dirt billowing out around them both. A small knee was pressed into his chest, and sharp blade was held lightly against his neck.

He was breathing heavily, his curls sticking to his face as sweat dripped from his forehead, but the smile that adorned Azazyl's lips made it worth the loss.

It was also in this moment that he realized that their real problem was with Michael, which only served his comeback strategy even further.

"...I win.."

Lucifer nodded, admitting defeat with armed combat with Azazyl. He lifted his hands up, grabbing at either side of the boy's rib cage. The teenagers eyes widened and then narrowed as he glared dangerously down at his brother.

"That's cheating"

"As your elder, its only cheating when I say it is"

And his fingers moved, digging into the ribs on both sides. Azazyl's shriek of surprise rang throughout the arena and many turned to watch as the tables were turned on the supposed victor, as he broke out into mad laughter and fell forward on his older brothers chest. Which only served to have one of his arms wrap around his chest, continuing to attack at the other side as his now free hand traveled downwards, the younger squirming around in his big brothers grip.

The Morningstar _always_ played dirty.

* * *

There had been many an argument among the ranks. Cupids fighting Grigori. Cherubim fighting Grigori. And each and every time the earth warriors had to hold themselves back from attacking. They had made the promise for peace should their sentence be brought up for consideration.

When this had made light to the other angels, it had been taken as expected, and often times then not they were pulling other angels off the Grigori, Armers and Zavebe were easy targets for their age and size.

It was sickening on what many were willing to do to little children simply from resentment and it was just as so to see what the two could stand being done. While the peace had lasted a long while and the Watchers had resisted and turned the other cheek for a long time, they also knew it was a matter of time before they fought back.

Ertael and Yomyael had to be pulled off of Zachariah and Naomi after one comment too far. The two seraph's were taken to Raphael for their extensive injuries. The two Watchers were sidelined by Michael and Lucifer, both having their weapons taken away for an unspecified amount of time.

Urakabaramell had had a sword thrust into his wing, and in retaliation he had almost severed his attackers clear off.

Anane and Saraknyal threatened castration for the next person who came into their rooms whilst they were indecent.

It wasn't until Akibeel and Azkeel were left chained to a pit of holy fire did the Grigori leaders finally step in. Danel and Azazyl were furious to say the least. While they were surely punished for fighting back, it was also apparent that their punishment was worse off than the others.

They all looked up when the door to their private meeting room was thrown open. The two Principalities that were posted outside were slumped against the wall, unconscious blood dripping from their hair lines.

Danel and Azazyl stalked in unchallenged.

"What is the meaning-"

"You stick to your end of our deal, or we leave"

Michael was taken aback, even Lucifer was shocked by their outburst, their threat. Even Gabriel and Raphael looked taken aback. Danel slammed his hands down on the desk Michael was behind. The Archangel narrowed his eyes at the threat he was faced with.

"Are you threatening me Grigori?"

Azazyl glared at the obvious insult, Danel did not need to be alerted of it either.

"Its not a threat if it's a promise"

Michael shoved himself from his chair, it made a loud clatter as it flew back. Their planning was forgotten in the moment of anger. Gabriel and Raphael backed up, knowing not to interfere when he was this angry, even Lucifer hesitated.

Even Azazyl stepped back.

But not Danel, he'd been through, seen a lot during their exile here on Earth. He was not frightened of a pissed off archangel, especially Michael.

"Remember your place"

"No, you remember yours, I agreed to hand over control of the Grigori on your word we would be treated as equals. I did my part, now you do yours. We were told protection and yet."

Michael stepped forward until they were chest to chest, glaring hard at each other.

"I have yet to see any"

They stared each other down for a long moment until Gabriel cleared his throat uncomfortably. He stepped forward, hands held out peacefully in front of him. Azazyl looked at him but remained where he was behind Danel.

"Michael, the others, they were punished too, right?"

The two made no move to leave each others personal bubble but he answered anyway.

"Of course"

Danel sneered, "Sure, but my brethren were humiliated in front of everyone and then you took their weapons, and for what, defending themselves?"

"Michael what was done with the others?"

"Yes Michael, what was done with them? I can answer that Gabriel, nothing, _nothing_ compared to what my soldiers experienced."

The elder archangel waved Gabriel away with a hand, "If you leave you are not welcome back here"

Danel shoved him back, a finger pointing out at him, "Funny, it was you who wanted our help, we survived this long without you, didn't we?"

Lucifer pulled his brother away from the Watcher forcefully, yanking him back by the arm. Michael stumbled back in surprise at the movement, obviously not expecting it. The Morningstar was taking charge now.

"This is enough, Gabriel, call a meeting in the courtyard, its ending now"

The messenger nodded silently, edging around his steaming brothers and hurrying from the room. Lucifer turned towards Danel, looking at him sternly.

"Their weapons will be returned, let them be warned that should they use them against another sibling, it will be longer"

Danel nodded, spat at Michael, and turned back towards the door. Azazyl glared at them all as he too made to follow.

* * *

Sneers and insults were thrown their direction as the Grigori as they entered the courtyard, Asael and Batraal shoved some out of their way, hard. Lucifer raised his hands and everyone fell into silence.

"This animosity among us is coming to an end, we will not succeed in any battles in the future with this line between us."

He had that type of voice that even if you didn't want to listen him, you did anyway.

"The Grigori are under my protection, anyone who wrongs them answers to me, do I make myself clear"

They all nodded, the Grigori were shocked, as they had not expected that.

"Good"

As they left the courtyard, they were treated as any other brother and sister.

* * *

 _1400 hours_

 _Men of Letters Bunker_

"So, Cas, what did they do?"

Castiel looked up from the map he'd been studying, looking up at Dean silently.

"I am not meant to talk about it"

"Come on man, who am I going to tell? Who's gonna know?"

The angel sighed heavily, "The Grigori were sent down to Earth during the first civilization of mankind, the protectors of the Earth. They cherished their job, until one day something happened, they had changed drastically"

Castiel sat in one of the chairs, rubbing his hand down his face.

"Their only orders had been not to bed a Daughter of Eve, and they had followed this order for the longest time, having no desire to do so. And then just out of the random, Danel made love to a women, sired a child"

Dean was shocked, choked on his beer, and slammed the bottle on the table, creating a resounding bang.

"That _kid_ has a _kid_ "

"Yes, it is rather uncomfortable to think about, anyway, back then Michael and Danel had been very close, he'd practically raised the Grigori Leader, he'd questioned him and tried to get any information as to why they had suddenly disobeyed. Father had not been happy about their children either and had ordered them to be destroyed."

Cas sat back, "The Grigori had refused and so Father sent the Great Flood to wipe them all out and ordered for the Grigori to be exiled, Michael had been forced to banish Danel, a betrayal that has been left to simmer for eons. It is amazing that they had agreed to aid against Amara after everything"

They were unsure as to how they were meant to respond to that.

* * *

 _2000 hours_

 _Final Battle_

Amara had found them. She had been expecting the four archangels. They fought her to the best of their ability. Sam and Dean looked like true warriors alongside them.

The Grigori had unexpectedly disappeared at the last moment, something Michael cursed to no end. Even whilst fighting (and losing) to his aunt. Lucifer and Gabriel had been taken out after a long tiring fight, and Raphael had rushed to their aid.

The Prince of Heaven let out a sound of surprise as he fell backwards, Amara was looming over him a sword forming out of darkness in her hands.

"And I would have thought that your Father would have taught you to fight better"

Michael closed his eyes, ready for his death, but it never came.

He opened his eyes to see _his_ flaming sword inches from his face. Amara was starled, something she was not used to feeling.

"I'm sorry Auntie, but only I can't let you do that"

He turned only slightly, Danel wasn't looking at him, and he briefly wondered where he had gotten _his_ sword from, but he had never been so proud. Danel parlayed her move and thrust her sword across the clearing.

He swung back around and blindsided her with the flat of his sword and she was sent sprawling back, startled at actually being hit.

Danel took her moment of confusion to turn back towards his older brother. He flipped the flaming sword over in his hand, ignoring the burning from the flames that singed his hand.

"Come on Mike, don't tell me that Grandma over there actually beat you"

Michael took the hilt of his sword, _his sword_ , and pulled himself up from the ground.

"Come on old man, I got your back"

He doubted he would have won that battle had Danel and the Grigori not fought at his side.

* * *

 _Present time_

Sam, Dean, and Castiel watched as Raphael walked out the door with Azazyl tucked into his side, motioning for the injured to follow him most likely to the infirmary.

Danel tried to back up but he had no where to go.

"Danel, please, I'm sorry"

The leader of the Grigori completely fell, and for a single moment in time he actually looked like a fifteen year old who literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You...You can't...No! You can't just apologize and expect everything to be ok!"

He backed into a wall and slid down it slowly, pulling his knees to his chest. He'd always taken care of the others, but nobody seemed to have taken care of him. Michael moved forward, kneeling in front of him. The teenager looked up at him with wide frantic eyes.

"You exiled us Michael, banished us! You can't just apologize and expect that to fix everything"

A warm hand around the back of his neck made it impossible for him to look away. Michael looked sad, guilty.

"I was wrong to do so Danel, please, give us another chance"

A thumb rubbed at his cheek gently in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Let yourself rest now Little One, you've more than earned it"

He was unsure what he was thinking when he lifted his arms, like he used to do when he was a small fledgling, Michael took the action for what it was and lifted the younger angel up off the floor. He huffed playfully as he stood from the floor.

"Uhhh Danny your getting to big to be carried"

But even as he said it he was guiding the kid's legs around his waist as he hiked him up on his hip. Danel wrapped his arms around his eldest brothers neck and laid his head upon his shoulder. A hand rubbed at his back gently.

"Michael, perhaps.."

He moved only slightly as his brother nodded and a hand carded through his hair.

"Perhaps its time someone finally got to bed, I could not agree more"

Everything after that was blurry. He was carried up some stairs, inside a room, and placed gently down on a bed in front of the largest window's he had ever seen. The breeze from the sea gently blew the curtains open.

The moon was bright in the sky.

Someone settled into the bed beside him. He was nudged gently in the arm to his left and he looked tiredly up at his older brother. He smiled gently down at him and raised his arm slightly.

"Only if you want to though"

It was Michael's turn to be surprised as the younger angel nuzzled up under his arm and rested his head against his chest. Fingers absentmindedly ran through his hair and he hadn't been so comfortable in a long long time. Michael smiled down at him softly when he saw him yawn and rub at his eyes.

"Sleep Little One, your exhausted"

Danel nodded his head slowly, nuzzling closer as if that was possible at this point. Warm lips pressed into his temple.

"And you guys must stop these self harming tendencies, your burnt hand for example, honestly Danel"

The Grigori finally had a place, right below the Archangels, and they were finally home.

They were finally _Home._

* * *

 **You would not believe how long this took me! You know the drill though!**

 **I hope you liked it! XD**


End file.
